heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 22
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 22. At long last, the Den... Part 21 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 175/200 *Sleeping Bags: 14/20 *Mogs Scanned: 59/102 *DNA Acquired: 33/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 3/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 14/14 *Fish Caught: 36/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 47/65 *Recommended Level: 77-78 Final Preparations The name of this section is apt: After this part is over, you will be going to the Den, and you will not be able to leave there until you have finished the main story (the Walkthrough Section “Endgame”). So long as you’ve been following the guide, you should have done everything possible to do before leaving, and thus are well prepared. However, there are two things left to do. First, head to Choi’s house. As mentioned in the previous Part, you hopefully haven’t turned in for your final reward just yet. Alternatively, if you want to see all of the Game's endings, including the Bad Ends, then simply return to Snowver. Since this is a 100% guide, it will assume you are after the True Ending, and will proceed accordingly. Now you can talk to Choi and claim your final set of rewards. First is the Acoustic Pick, which grants +1 Defense, Magic Attack, Luck, and also gives Toxin and Flora resist, as well as the final letter. Then, in recognition of your excellent achievement, Choi gives you 5000 Yuan and the real reason for doing all of this: The Bagua Mirror. This is a special key item that will have a role to play later on. Since this is the last time you'll be in Outset for a while, it's also a good idea to visit Ven in the Sewers. You can alchemize several new weapons for Rex, Nyx, and Klein, as well as using the Mog Essences you've accumulated to create Stat boosting food. It's a good idea to make some for Klein and Nyx especially, as they will be crucial to the coming challenges. It wouldn't hurt to make a few Wind strengthening dishes as well. With that you are finally ready to face the last challenge before the Den. Head to Snowver and back towards where you first encountered Rain and Kon. You’ll find them waiting for you. Klein will give you one last warning before you encounter them, and it would be a good idea to make a backup save here, just in case. Since this will be your last time in Outset, it’s also a good idea to stock up on items. There are vendors in the Den, but not as easily accessed at first. Be prepared. Speak with Kon to initiate the event. After explaining their purpose, Rain refuses to let you pass without battling her. And this time, she wants it to be just her and Eve one on one. Be prepared to use all your training, the fate of Solum depends on it! See the specific page for more info on this fight. HARD MODE TIP: The key to victory is Magic damage. Rain can buff her defense and counterattack, but so long as you use Magic damage you will be able to beat her down with ease. After defeating her, Kon consoles her friend, who once again takes it very poorly. It is then that the team reveals more about the relationship between Rex and Kon. During this exchange, Rain let’s slip that Kon’s father was slain by the villagers all those years ago, a revelation Kon does not take kindly to. The conversation becomes heated, and Kon decides that she must go to the Den with you and learn the truth of her past for herself. Eve and company follow Kon into the portal to the land of the Mogwai, where the final stage of your journey will unfold. As a reward, you obtain the Will-O-Wisp-N DNA, as well as the Dragon-K DNA. DNA acquired: 35/42. Final Preparations Recap *Obtained the Bagua Mirror from Choi *Defeated Rain and opened Portal to Den *DNA Acquired: 35/42 *Recommended Level: 77-78 The Den The Den Enemies - Mogs Scanned 63/102 *Noisemaker *Slime *Goober *Kobold You receive a warm welcome on first arriving when a massive Cerberus stands to block your path. Fortunately, with Rex at your side, you are able to get past the guards without too much trouble. Kon has already gone head, and there will be time to track her down soon. The only thing to note in this first room is the Sewer great nearby. Inside you will find the Ku-Ji Inn, which acts as a fast travel hub similar to the Sewers in Outset. There’s nothing of note worth doing here now, but just keep aware that it is available for later. Head upwards from the first area to enter the Den proper. HARD MODE TIP: The Den has some of the strongest Mogs in the game, all of which can kill your party members it as little as two hits. You also don’t have access to convenient party healing like a bed or sleeping bag at first, so you’ll be dependent upon items to keep your team in good health as you progress. If you have to avoid combat until you reach the sleeping bag, don’t be afraid to put Nyx’s Partner skill to use. When you first enter Den Outskirts, head up and to the left to reach a chest with a Thank You Note in it. Keep heading right from there until you reach a spot with a couple of ponds. Go down to find a chest with a Feel Good Song inside, then back up the wooden walkway to find another chest. This one has to be reached with Rex, and contains a Pocket De-Fib. Chests Opened: 178/200. While you’re here, take a moment to fish. There are two new types to catch here: the Syren and the Cracken. Congratulations! You’ve officially caught all of the fish possible until the Post Game! Fish Caught: 38/40. From there it’s a straight shot to the next area. Follow the trail and you’ll eventually find the sleeping bag for some much needed rest. Sleeping bags: 15/20. From here, you want to head up and left. The right path is just a big loop around with nothing important worth grabbing. Be warned! Before you head into the next area, it would be a good idea to make an extra save in case you want to level up more before proceeding. The next area will involve splitting up the party. In fact, this practice would be wise at each step of the journey going forward. The Den has many cutoff points and involves the party changing frequently. It’s a good idea to be prepared for unexpected happenings. The next area is a crossroads where you’ll be confronted by another set of guards. They aren’t too keen in letting you past, even with Rex in your group. However, they agree to let you go if you do their patrolling for them. The team decides to split into two groups: one heading east and the other west. Eve and Klein head east, so that’s where we’ll be following first. The Den Recap *Reached the Crossroads *Mogs Scanned: 63/102 *Fish Caught: 38/40 *Chests Opened: 178/200 *Recommended Level: 79-80 Dawn District Dawn District Enemies *Cu Sith *Cat Sith The Dawn District is one of two settlements in this part of the Den. There aren’t many useful NPC’s here, but there is a vendor in the middle of town who will sell you a limited supply of essential items. Since it will be just Eve and Klein for a bit, it’s not a bad idea to stock up. Head to the lower part of town to find the village elder, who is standing by a big statue. He will explain that the ruffians have occupied the local temple, wherein sacred artifacts can be found. He asks you to go there and recover the Dawn Core to keep it safe from damage. Head that way as soon as you’re ready. Head up the path to find a familiar face. Kon headed here before you, and is stopped at the gate. After explaining your plan, Kon doesn’t immediately agree to help, leaving Klein and Eve to find their own way through the gate. Fortunately, there’s a door nearby that Klein can enter using her Cat Sith form. Head inside and to the back to find the switch. Unfortunately, it seems this was a trap... Back outside, Eve is waiting for Klein to return. The gate opens and Kon rushes over to it, insisting she and Eve head on. Eve wants to wait for Klein, but with no better option, she agrees to keep going to look for her. As a substitute, Kon will join your party. HARD MODE TIP: Don’t be afraid to run from these battles. With only Eve and Kon, your team is quite weak, and the enemies ahead can prove quite perilous. If you do fight, hold nothing back. You can be knocked out with ease if you’re not careful, so throw everything you’ve got at the enemy. With Kon in tow, you can use her Partner skill to fly over the spike covered ground. Cross over the first patch to progress. Grab the chest to your left to pick up a Pocket De-Fib. Head up further to find a series of levers all stuck in position. Make a note of the positions they’re in, as it will come in handy later. Keep following the path to the end, making sure to grab the other chest on the way, which contains a Feel Good Song. Chests Opened: 180/200. The next room contains the Sun Temple itself. When you head up towards it, you will see two Cat Siths flee inside. Before going in after them, there are three treasure chests to grab. There is one in the top left, top right, and bottom right corners containing, in that order: 10 Bait, Hei Cha, and a Smile-in-a-Jar. Chests Opened: 183/200. Once you’ve opened those, and have prepared for battle, you’re ready to head inside. Inside, you’ll find the Dusk Gang busting up the place. Naturally, they don’t want to stop their looting, and they don’t want to let you take the Dawn Core without a fight. See the specific page for details. HARD MODE TIP: You have to fight five enemies at once in this encounter, and a bit of bad luck could spell disaster. Go in with full heart and use all your AOE attacks to try and bring them down as fast as possible. Fortunately, Jon can heal herself quite effectively thanks to her “Rugose Floater” skill. It’s also not a bad idea to have her use a defensive buff first, and have Eve equip an accessory that grants Light resistance. After defeating them, they mention something about the General before fleeing. Kon is flush with victory, but Eve is still distressed at not finding Klein. Kon promises to help Eve find her, and as earnest gives you a piece of her Core. Afterwards, head up to grab the Dawn Core from the statue. There are also three treasure chests in this room that all contain Kitten Pix (because Cat Sith). Chests Opened: 186/200. With the Dawn Core in hand, you can simply return to the Dusk District and speak with the Elder to return it. In gratitude, he’ll give you a letter of recommendation to help you get past the guards at the castle gates. The Dusk Gang also explains that it was General Yorshk that encouraged them to commit vandalism. And this is not the last you will see her meddling. Dawn District Recap *Klein goes missing *Kon joins the party and gives a Core Piece *Obtained the Dawn Elder’s Letter *Chests Opened: 186/200 *Recommended Level: 80-81 The search for Klein continues in Part 23. Category:Gameplay Category:Endgame